Mientras la Nieve Cae
by Delta Elena
Summary: Dulce nieve que cae y trae recuerdos de mi niñez, volvere a verte amor de mi infancia, agregado un capitulo con la version de Hinata. Aqui Delta2007 resubiendo historias
1. Naruto

**Hola aquí Delta2007 por problemas con mi cuenta que ya ni quiero recordar ahora no puedo ingresar a la cuenta viejita por lo que tuve que hacer un sin fin de cosas.**

**Vuelvo a subir las historias que tenia aunque me esta costando bastante con esta nueva cuenta, así que poco a poco iré subiendo lo que tenia y para evitar problemas solo cambie títulos para que no quieran demandarme a mi misma.**

**Este es mi pequeño regalo para todos ustedes.**

**No soy muy buena con las historias de Navidad o cosas por el estilo, pero quería hacer algo para estos últimos días del año.**

**Por favor lean y disfruten.**

**MIENTRAS LA NIEVE CAE**

Aun recuerdo aquel día, la nieve caía como si se tratara de pequeños pétalos, como si fuera primavera, lentamente, cada copo, caía con gracia, como si bailaran dulcemente con el frío viento.

Temiendo caer y desaparecer en un instante.

Aquella nieve fría y blanca, que comparaba con tus ojos de luna.

Aquellos ojos que pudieron calentar la fría nieve y curar mi adolorido corazón.

El parque de Konoha era muy grande, siempre había parejas de enamorados y niños jugando, cada temporada tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo tan parecida.

En primavera los cerezos florecían, muchas jóvenes caminan con sus hermosos uniformes, los niños recogían los pétalos y los lanzaban.

En verano las paletas de hielo, los globos de agua.

El otoño, las hojas secas cayendo, el comienzo del frío viento.

Y el invierno, la dulce y hermosa nieve.

Si solo cambiaba el paisaje, las personas parecían ser las mismas.

Pero para mi el invierno siempre será la estación que mas amare por el resto de mis días.

Recuerdo que tenia como cinco años en ese entonces, no tenia mas parientes que mis abuelos, mis padres habían fallecido cuando yo era demasiado joven como para recordarles.

Sin embargo mis abuelos siempre me hablaban de ellos, por lo cual yo sentía que estaban en todo momento a mi lado, pero a pesar de ello siempre fui un niño solitario.

Mi único amigo en aquel entonces era Sasuke Uchiha, su familia tenía negocios con mis abuelos, por lo que siempre terminábamos juntos, aunque de vez en cuando teníamos una que otra discusión.

Nos llevaban a ese parque todas las tardes, para que pudiéramos jugar con otros chicos, pero como siempre Sasuke era perseguido por algún grupo de niñas alborotadas por lo lindo que se veía.

Yo me preguntaba por que nunca me veían lindo, mi abuela me decía que lo era, pero las niñas nunca lo veían de ese modo.

Así que solo me sentaba a ver como mi amigo terminaba en otro sitio menos en aquel lugar.

Mi primer amor, una linda niña de cabello rosa y ojos verdes como esmeralda, pensé que al menos con ella estaría menos solo, pero fue demasiado doloroso el saber, que ella también estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

Abandonado solo iba al parque a sentarme en los columpios, y ver a la gente que siempre iba.

Muchos niños con amigos, parejas de enamorados y madres con sus pequeños hijos.

La nieve comenzó a caer y por el frío muchos comenzaron a retirarse, yo no deseaba hacerlo, me sentía muy mal ese día, pronto habría celebraciones y esa vez mis abuelos tenían que atender los negocios, y seguramente no tendría una cena como el resto.

Me pareció que me había quedado solo, pero me llamo la atención una pequeña figura acurrucada en un rincón, pensé que solo se trataba de un bulto, pero un movimiento me hizo ver que no era así.

La nieve le cubría parte de sus negros cabellos, la retire con las manos y fue cuando te alzaste con miedo.

Tus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los míos.

Nunca había visto unos así.

Era como la nieve, como la brillante luna,

Eran de verdad hermosos, mientras tus lágrimas, recorriendo tu blanca piel las cuales llamaron mi atención.

-Por que estas aquí sola –

Ella me miraba con miedo

-No te preocupes no voy a hacerte nada,- le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Después de eso me miraste con una sonrisa tan dulce, que sentí que algo dentro de mí latía con tanta fuerza que saldría en cualquier momento.

Mire tus manos y no tenias guantes, tus manos estaban frías, pero antes de que pudiera decirte algo, volviste a llorar.

- Mi mama…mi mama…acaba de morir – me dijiste sin parar de llorar.

No supe que hacer, el dolor que tenias en ese momento, no sabía como calmarlo.

Así que recordé algo que una vez me contó mi abuelo, y te abrace tan fuerte como mi pequeño cuerpo pudiera hacerlo.

La nieve no paraba, pero por alguna razón no sentía frío, el sentir el calor de tu pequeño cuerpo me reconfortaba, después de un rato te habías tranquilizado.

Me miraste sonrojada después de ver como te tenía.

Nos reímos yo escandalosamente y tu tímidamente.

Supe que estabas de visita en la ciudad, de tu familia, y la soledad en la que vivías.

Yo siempre creí que era la única persona que sufría, pero al conocerte supe que había mas personas que tenían dolor.

Puse mis guantes en tus manos, para que pudieras calentarlas.

Nos despedimos quedando de vernos el día siguiente.

Así fue, nos vimos al día siguiente, y continuamos platicando de miles de cosas, algunas importantes otras solo tonterías.

Cuando te presente a Sasuke sentí que te perdería, pero para ti solo era otro chico.

Me sentí feliz, no fuiste tras de el como el resto.

Seguías a mi lado, jugábamos, reíamos, era feliz solo tenias ojos para mi.

Cuando me di cuenta, el ir a aquel parque se había vuelto toda una costumbre.

Sabía que siempre me esperabas.

Siempre éramos los últimos en irnos, aun cuando la nieve comenzara a caer, siempre disfrutábamos de ella.

Aquel era nuestro paraíso.

Un día llegaste demasiado tarde, me preocupe, no sabia que te demoraba tanto.

Te veías mas pálida de lo normal, pero me sonreíste y fingiste que no pasaba nada, pero al sujetar tus manos, un quejido salio de tus labios.

Sin preguntarte aparte los guantes y vi con horror, tus delicadas manos estaban lastimadas.

Lloraste con desesperación, no querías que me preocupara, pero me había dado cuenta.

Tu padre te había castigado fuertemente.

Te abrase, quería protegerte, quería evitarte el sufrir, pero solo era un niño y no sabia como hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo te tome de los hombros y puse mis labios en los tuyos, un dulce y casto beso, algo que hice sin pensar, solo guiándome por mi corazón.

Tu rostro cobro un tono rojizo, pensé que te había hecho daño, me disculpaba, no sabia lo que había hecho, sonreíste, como era posible que con el solo hecho de hacerlo pudieras calmarme tan fácilmente.

Tomaste mi mano y la pusiste en tu pecho, querías mostrarme el latir de tu corazón, el fuerte latir, te imite y puse tu mano sobre mi pecho, también deseaba que escucharas al mío a punto de salir en cualquier momento.

La nieve continuaba cayendo… siendo testigo de aquel dulce momento.

Los días continuaron y tuviste que irte.

-regresare en invierno- fue lo que me dijiste.

-te esperare.- te dije con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro sentía tanta tristeza, pero no quería que me vieras llorar.

Los días pasaban tan lento para mí, veía los cerezos florecer, llego el verano y muy pronto el otoño, hasta que por fin junto con la nieve el invierno llegaba.

Estuve varios días en el parque buscándote, me quedaba hasta tarde en tu búsqueda pero no estabas.

Fue hasta una semana que a lo lejos te divise, no habías cambiado mucho, tu cabello seguía corto, tu flequillo te daba un aire de inocencia que me encantaba, tus ojos que tanto me gustaban , aquellos que me miraban solo a mi.

Corriste con todas tus fuerzas mientras yo llegaba a sujetarte antes de que cayeras por la nieve.

Esas eran nuestras reuniones, nunca nos intereso lo que la gente pudiera pensar, si lo que hacíamos estaba mal o no, solo nos dejábamos llevar por nuestros encuentros.

Jamás me pediste cambiar algo de mí, a pesar de que era conocido por ser un chico problemático, tú siempre me apoyabas y me sonreías, no entendía como alguien como tú podría aceptarme como era, casi siempre eras callada y muy tímida, pero estabas con un chico revoltoso y travieso.

Aquellos inocentes niños pronto crecieron, teníamos doce años cuando deje de verte y nunca volví a saber de ti, aquel invierno fue el último que compartimos.

Ese día estabas triste y con lágrimas,

Tu padre había decidido mandarte a un internado, y ya no podrías regresar a nuestro paraíso.

No sabia que hacer, eras ya parte de mi vida, alguien muy importante, si dejaba de verte sentía que moriría en cualquier momento.

Me abrazaste y lloraste en mi pecho, mientras que con tus manos acercabas mi rostro al tuyo y depositabas un dulce beso, aquel fue el mejor que nos hayamos dado, transmitió el sentimiento de aquella despedida.

Dulce y amargo, algo tan difícil de describir aun con el paso de los años.

Lo que no entendía es como siempre terminabas olvidando tus guantes, creo que era un capricho tuyo el que siempre te llevaras los míos.

Como una promesa, marcamos nuestros nombres, en espera de encontrarnos algún día.

-Mientras la nieve caiga nos encontraremos algún día, y cuando eso suceda no te dejare ir, es una promesa, y yo nunca rompo una promesa. – Te decía para que dejaras de llorar.

Me sonreíste y afirmaste.

- Esperare ese día con todo mi corazón.- me dijiste mientras me abrazabas y te acurrucabas en mi pecho.

Fue el día que mas tarde nos quedamos en el parque, no importaba si nos reñían, no importaba si nos castigaban, el estar juntos lo mas posible, era nuestro único pensamiento.

Sin importar si hacia frío, si teníamos hambre, solo el mirar la nieve cayendo, como si nos diera una ultima vista estando juntos.

Aquella fría y blanca nieve, que parecía calentar nuestros doloridos corazones, continuaba cayendo mientras la luna comenzaba a asomarse.

Desde entonces vengo a este parque cada año, en espera de encontrarte.

Ya no soy un niño, acabo de cumplir veintidós años, no se si aun me recuerdes, si te encuentro pueda reconocerte, la gente cambia con el tiempo.

Me imagino un sin fin de cosas, que tanto habrás cambiado, te habrás enamorado de otra persona, estarías casada, tendrás hijos…muchas cosas.

Así que solo me siento y observo a las personas, los niños jugar y a las parejas de enamorados caminar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sasuke termino casado con Sakura, están apunto de ser padres primerizos, me hace feliz, ahora los tres somos muy buenos amigos, insisten en que busque a alguna chica y que siente cabeza.

Parece fácil, pero al menos por mi no te he olvidado, no se cuanto tiempo podré seguir viniendo a este parque, los negocios me tienen muy ocupado, y aunque odio tener que pasar demasiado tiempo en la empresa, es preferible a una de las citas a ciegas de Sasuke.

Pero empiezo a creer que es mejor así.

Hoy es el último día en que podré venir, mis abuelos ya no pueden hacerse cargo por completo de la empresa, así que debo tomar control por completo de ella.

Es tarde y miro caer la nieve.

La gente ya se ha ido, solo un poco mas, solo quiero recordar un poco más, un poco de aquellos dulces días en que estabas a mi lado, aquellos días donde fuimos tan felices.

No se cuando podré volver aquí, tal vez es mejor comenzar de nuevo, seguramente me has olvidado, es mejor hacer lo mismo.

Emprendo el camino de regreso, pero me llama la atención hay una persona en el mismo árbol donde grabamos nuestros nombres, se lleva las manos hacia su rostro, tratando de calentarlas, no lleva guantes.

- Será posible- corro en su dirección,

Asustada con mi presencia una chica voltea al sentir mi presencia.

Un dulce rostro se muestra y aquellos ojos, tan hermosos y tan dulces me miran, aquellos ojos que de niño me miraban solo a mí.

-Hinata-

Me mira con asombro y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

De un salto ya se encuentra en mis brazos, ha cambiado, siento su cuerpo, esta muy bien definido, y su cabello lo ha dejado largo, mi linda niña se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer.

Sin previo aviso la beso, ya no como aquel niño, sino como el hombre que soy ahora.

Ahora cinco años después volvemos a este parque, es invierno, la nieve cae dándonos nuevamente la bienvenida.

Nosotros hemos cambiado, pero parece que este parque no lo hace, ya que se mantiene siempre igual, siempre albergando los sentimientos de quienes le visitan.

Llevas tus manos hacia tu rostro, como siempre olvidaste tus guantes, sujeto tus manos mientras las llevo hacia mis bolsillos.

Me miras como siempre, con aquellos ojos que me enloquecen, aquella sonrisa que me conquista cada vez más.

Sentados vemos jugar a varios niños.

Hay un chico pelinegro que me recuerda a mi querido amigo, heredo los verdes ojos de su madre, pelea con dos niñas rubias, le echan montón entre las dos.

No puedo evitar reírme.

Mis queridas niñas, tienen el mismo carácter imperativo de su padre, pero también han heredado la belleza de los ojos de su madre.

Así es como pasamos nuestros días en invierno en aquel parque, nosotros cuatro, siempre en invierno, siempre presentes.

Observamos y recordamos nuestros días aquí.

Mientras la nieve cae.

**Gracias por tomarse este tiempo para leer, y espero que te encuentres con la persona mas importante en estas fechas, no importa si es tu pareja, amigo, familiar, el solo hecho de tener a alguien a tu lado hace que cualquier momento sea como una eterna Navidad, sin importar creencias, razas, credos.**

**Ten fe y esperanza, y siempre tendrás algo que ni el dinero puede comprar.**

**El amor de esa persona especial.**

**Cuídense.**


	2. Hinata

**Este segundo capitulo es la versión de Hinata, es para una persona especial que esta teniendo algunos problemas y antes de que sea Navidad prometí hacer este capitulo y otra historia corta. **

**Espero no arruinar la historia y si es así discúlpenme.**

**Kishimoto es el único dueño de todos los personajes yo solo los tomo para alguna idea rara que se me ocurre.**

**Al final viene una explicación mas detallada.**

**Por favor lean y disfruten.**

**MIENTRAS LA NIEVE CAE**

Recuerdo como mi madre me hablaba de aquel lugar de su infancia, un hermoso parque al cual siempre era llevada por sus padres en el cual ella era feliz, su estación favorita la primavera.

Le encantaba ver los árboles en todo su esplendor, con flores por todos lados y el aroma que estos esparcían por todo el lugar, ella la amaba tanto que sin duda hubiera preferido vivir cerca de ese sitio por toda su vida, pero ese amor solo fue superado por otro mucho mayor, el amor hacia mi padre.

Manteniéndola alejada de aquel sitio, ella se dedico por completo a su familia, pero siempre añorando aquel sitio, mi padre nos llevo a vivir a una gran ciudad, en la cual era raro ver lugares amplios donde hubiera naturaleza.

Pero nunca la escuche quejarse, ni un solo momento siempre tuvo una sonrisa hasta el ultimo momento de su vida.

Enferma su ultima volunta era de volver a su ciudad natal, por lo menos quería sentir de nuevo el dulce aire que emanaba de aquel sitio.

Aunque ella esperaba ver los árboles floreciendo, en ese tiempo era invierno y lo único que se podía apreciar era la nieve blanca, sin embargo me sorprendí cuando ella sonrío como nunca lo había visto,

-Es hermosa- fueron sus ultimas palabras.

Mi padre cayo en una terrible depresión después de su muerte, así que me quede sola con aquel sufrimiento mi pequeña hermana aun no entendía lo que pasaba y sin saber que hacer solo escape al sitio del cual mi madre siempre me contaba.

El parque Konoha era un sitio muy concurrido, por cualquier sitio que mirara había gente divirtiéndose y eso me lleno de dolor.

Por que ellos se veían tan felices, por que yo tenia que sufrir en este momento, me sentía sola y no sabia como lidiar con este dolor, la única persona en este mundo que me comprendía, aquella que me amaba por lo que era ya no estaba, y el ver a toda esa gente divirtiéndose solo hacia mas que matarme de dolor lentamente.

Pero la razón por la que había escapado era por una promesa que le había hecho a mi mama, la de hacer hermosos recuerdos, el conocer aquel sitio del cual ella hablaba tanto, aunque ella siempre hablaba de la primavera y lo que había ante mis ojos era algo muy diferente.

Todo estaba blanco, la nieve era algo nuevo para mi además de que era muy fría, solo llevaba una chamarra gruesa de color rosa junto a unos pantalones negros y unas botas de color rosa también, mis manos era lo que me preocupaban pues no tenia idea de que los necesitaría.

Pero no se le puede pedir mucho a una pequeña de cinco años.

Intente hacer amigos y crear lindos recuerdos, pero todos fueron groseros conmigo.

El color de mis ojos les parecía demasiado raro, y el hecho de que fuera demasiado tímida y con un tartamudeo que no ayudaba en nada.

Termine por llorar y quedarme cerca de un árbol encogida, en ese momento ya no me importaba nada, no había podido hacer nada, me sentía como una inútil y pensé que era mejor desaparecer.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que sentí que alguien me quitaba la nieve de la cabeza.

Alce mi vista con mucho miedo, es que acaso aquellos niños venían a burlarse mas de mi, pero la vista de unos ojos azules tan profundos me llamaron a perderme en ellos, aquella mirada era tan calida como la que mi madre me dedicaba.

Era un niño como de mi edad, rubio con unas marcas en el rostro como si se trataran de bigotes y unos ojos azules.

Aquellos ojos eran como un cielo tan claro y calido, y esa mirada me hizo sentir también que no pude evitar soltar mas lagrimas

-Por que estas aquí sola – Me dijo aquel pequeño niño rubio.

Sentí miedo pero el me tranquilizo, no se porque pero aquel niño me hacia sentir tan segura.

-No te preocupes no voy a hacerte nada,- y una sonrisa que me hizo temblar, como alguien podía sonreír de aquel modo, como alguien me podría sonreír sin burlarse y espontáneamente sonreí sin darme cuenta.

Me miraste sorprendido y no supe por que, así que creí que solo estabas jugando conmigo, y los recuerdos de la muerte de mi madre comenzaron a salir.

- Mi mama…mi mama…acaba de morir dije sin parar de llorar.

No podía hacerlo quería sacar aquel dolor de mi pecho

Hasta que sentí como me envolvías en tus pequeños brazos, y solo pude llorar con mas fuerza no recordaba que alguien que no fuera mi madre me abrazara de aquel modo aquella sensación era mas de lo que pudiera pedir, calidad y confortante.

El había logrado calmar mi dolor como si de magia se tratara, sentía que la nieve caía pero por alguna razón no sentía frío en aquel momento, y cuando reaccione me di cuenta de aquella situación y sentí como el calor invadía mi cuerpo al ruborizarme.

Y aquella ruidosa sonrisa me conquisto no pude evitar reírme junto a ti

Platicar contigo era tan fácil, jamás le había hablado con alguien así de fácil y tu escuchabas sin preocupaciones atento a cada palabra que decía, y así supe cuanto sufrías y eso me dio valor, el saber que hay otras personas que también sufren incluso mas que otras.

Yo había perdido a mi madre, pero tú, no solo a tu madre si no también a tu padre y aun podías llegar a consolar a alguien más y sonreír.

Cuando nos despedimos pusiste tus guantes en mis manos y no pude evitar ruborizarme, aun ante todo te preocupabas por alguien que no fueras tu.

La promesa de vernos al día siguiente.

Así fue, nos vimos al día siguiente, y continuamos platicando de miles de cosas, algunas importantes otras solo tonterías.

Me presentaste a tus amigos, pero por alguna razón parecías preocupado por uno en particular, Sasuke Uchiha, ese niño tenia muchas seguidoras que lo idolatraban, admito que era un niño muy lindo, pero lo poco que salía de el me ponía nerviosa, así que preferí seguir con Naruto.

Tu estabas tan feliz, no entendí bien lo que me decías de perseguir a Sasuke, pero yo no quería estar con el, quería seguir con aquel niño que iluminaba aquel sitio como si del sol se tratara.

El ir a aquel parque era algo que necesitaba con muchas ansias, mi padre parecía no importarle nada de mi, el se pasaba los días encerrado en su oficina, mientras que alguien se encargaba de cuidar a mi pequeña hermana, así que yo tenia que ver por mi en esos momentos.

Pero el saber que vería a aquel niño, me daba las fuerzas para soportar aquella soledad.

No me importaba el quedarme al último contigo, aun cuando el frío del lugar cayera pesadamente, ambos disfrutábamos de nuestro paraíso.

Fue así que comencé a amar el invierno, a mirar caer la nieve y reír junto a ti.

Pero mi padre comenzó a volverse muy estricto y frío, mucho mas de lo que era antes, sentía que no estaba a la altura de alguien de su nombre, que no era mas que una inútil que no progresaba.

Aquella vez enfurecido me castigo, la anterior noche había llegado demasiado tarde y al negarme decirle en donde había estado descargo su furia en mis manos.

Cuando tuve oportunidad volví a escapar, solo deseaba verte y olvidar el dolor que sentía.

Al llegar estabas muy preocupado así que fingí que solo se me había hecho tarde, pero no contaba con que sujetaras de mis manos para llevarme a algún sitio, quise ahogar el grito del dolor que sentí, sin preguntarme me quistaste los guantes y la expresión que pusiste me lleno de dolor.

Me sentí tan mal por haberte preocupado y solté a llorar sin reparo, y nuevamente volviste a abrazarme pero esta vez fue tan fuerte que sentí como latía de fuerte tu corazón.

Y de pronto sentía tus labios sobre los míos, aquello me cayó de sorpresa no sabia que pensar, que sentir y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Comenzaste a hacer gestos como loco, disculpadote pensado que me habías hecho daño, pero por el contrario aquel gesto me hizo muy feliz, pero no sabia que decir ni tampoco si pudiera hacerlo.

Sonreí solo eso pude hacer pues estaba feliz y en un gesto que ni yo misma supe por que, puse tu mano en mi pecho al no poder sacar palabra alguna, quise que mi corazón hablara por si solo y con el mismo gesto hiciste lo mismo, sentía tu corazón el cual latía tan rápido como el mío hasta ser un solo latido

Aquello solo era presenciado por la nieve quien caía lentamente como si se tratara de una dulce danza.

El tiempo paso y mi padre ordeno que debiéramos regresar a la ciudad, regresaría el año que viene a visitar la tumba de mi madre.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que despedirme de ti, con la esperanza de volver a vernos el siguiente año.

-regresare en invierno- mi promesa.

-te esperare.- me decías al mismo tiempo que me despedías con aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba.

El volver a la ciudad fue terrible para mi, añoraba volver a ver la blanca nieve, aquí solo veía gris todo, los enormes edificios no me permitían ver a lo lejos, el gris de los autos ocultaban el cielo, buscaba algún modo de hallar algún escape, aquel sitio se había convertido en un infierno.

Así que me pasaba el tiempo en la biblioteca al menos ahí podía observar las fotografías que me recordaban aquel sitio, ya que aunque pasara el tiempo la ciudad no cambiaba, añoraba poder ver florecer los árboles, sentir el calor del verano, el crujir de las hojas en otoño pero lo mas importante sentir aquel frío que me llevaba al calor de tu corazón en el invierno.

Pero finalmente llego el tan añorado regreso, aunque me costo mas trabajo el que mi padre me dejara pues sentía que me perdía en el camino de la perdición.

Tarde case una semana en quedar libre de mi padre, sus negocios seguían dominándole, pero gracias a ello podía escapar sin problemas.

Cuando te vi mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido y fuerte, seguías siendo el mismo niño alegre que había dejado hace un año,

Así que corrí a tu encuentro lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitían, no sabia en que momento había tomado ese habito, desde cuando dejo de importarme la gente que murmuraba con aquellos encuentros, yo solo sentía que debía abrazarte como si fueras un espejismo a punto desaparecer, como siempre evitabas que cayera al suelo mientras me sostenías.

Yo era feliz me aceptabas por lo que era, una chica rara y oscura que casi no hablaba tu un chico tan imperativo y alegre se juntaba con alguien como yo.

Y cuando me di cuenta ambos teníamos doce años, y fue el momento en que el destino nos separo, siendo aquel invierno el ultimo en pasar juntos.

Sin evitarlo me sentí fatal, las lagrimas no paraban y continuaban cayendo como si no tuvieran fin, mi padre al enterarse de mis escapadas había decidido mandarme a un colegio de señoritas en Europa y con aquello ponerle fin a nuestros encuentros, era eso o el que tuvieras un encuentro con mi padre por supuesto no podía permitir lo ultimo.

En un ultimo acto de valor te abrase y llore en tu pecho, pues era la ultima vez que podría hacerlo, aun cuando me prometí que no lloraría y me mostraría mas fuerte.

Al sentir aquella terrible desesperación por primera vez decidí tomar la iniciativa, mis manos temblaban al mismo tiempo que llevaba tu rostro hacia el mío y depositaba un beso, quería trasmitir los sentimientos que tenia en aquel momento.

No sabría describir aquel beso ya que me hacia tan feliz pero al mismo tiempo me causaba un enorme dolor, aun ahora me cuesta describir todo aquello.

Mis frías manos me regresaron a la realidad perdida en aquel beso, y tu solo ponías una cara tan graciosa mientras me colocabas como siempre tus guantes, adoraba cada expresión tuya.

Una promesa fue hecha aquel día, mientras grabamos nuestros nombres en aquel árbol con la esperanza de volver a encontrarnos algún día.

-Mientras la nieve caiga nos encontraremos algún día, y cuando eso suceda no te dejare ir, es una promesa, y yo nunca rompo una promesa. – Era típico de ti decir ese tipo de cosas pero aquello me dio esperanza y sonreí creyendo firmemente que aquello sucedería algún día.

- Esperare ese día con todo mi corazón.- mientras me acomodaba en tu pecho mas tranquila quería escuchar tu corazón latir fuertemente hasta volverse uno junto al mío.

Fue el día que mas tarde nos quedamos en el parque, no importaba si nos reñían, no importaba si nos castigaban, el estar juntos lo mas posible, era nuestro único pensamiento.

Sin importar si hacia frío, si teníamos hambre, solo el mirar la nieve cayendo, como si nos diera una ultima vista estando juntos.

Aquella fría y blanca nieve, que parecía calentar nuestros doloridos corazones, continuaba cayendo mientras la luna comenzaba a asomarse.

Y por supuesto que fui castigada pero el saber que posiblemente no volvería a verte fue el mayor castigo que pudiera tener.

Esa fue la ultima vez que supe de ti.

Pase varios años estudiando en Europa, pero al menos aquel lugar era más agradable que el resto de la ciudad donde había nacido.

Aquí las estaciones iban y venían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no me importaba mas que la llegada del invierno al menos con eso podría recordarte y alegrar mi corazón.

Al ser una deshonra para mi padre, pasaba las navidades y vacaciones en aquel lugar, pero no me importaba, mi esperanza crecía al ver caer la nieve, aquel pequeño detalle me daba una enorme alegría, sentía que en cualquier momento podrías salir corriendo de algún escondite y comenzar a brincar como loco.

Tal vez en ese momento yo me empezaba volver loca.

Y cuando me di cuenta ya era toda una mujer.

Me preguntaba si aun visitabas aquel parque, si aun me recordabas, me habías olvidado, yo había cambiado sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se desarrollo demasiado, provocando muchas miradas que me incomodaban solo deseaba que el único que me viera de ese modo fueras tu, deje crecer mi cabello con la esperanza de llegar a ser mas bonita para ti cuando llegara nuestro encuentro.

Mi hermana pronto se caso, por fortuna el chico del cual se enamoro era de una buena familia lo cual enorgulleció a mi padre, pero para el yo seguía siendo una deshonra, en todos esos años nunca pude estar a su altura.

Y un día decidió que era hora de que sentara cabeza, y arreglo un compromiso para mi, por supuesto alguien que cumpliera con sus expectativas.

Aquello consumió mi corazón, mis esperanzas se perdían con aquel compromiso, el hecho de no volver a verte.

Mis miedos se profundizaron que era peor el no saber si me recordarías o el nunca saber de ti.

Así que en una terrible discusión deje aquel hogar para ir en tu búsqueda.

No había nada que perder de todos modos nada cambiaria si me quedaba, si no me recordabas al menos no viviría arrepentida por ello.

Tan solo con un poco de dinero y la ropa que llevaba hice el viaje para encontrarte.

Curiosamente nunca pregunte tu dirección o algún teléfono, al final de cuentas solo éramos dos niños solitarios en busca de amor.

Llegue ya entrada la tarde al parque Konoha, sentía que si no me apuraba no volvería verte nunca mas, pero al ver lo solitario del lugar mi corazón se lleno de dolor.

Busque con paciencia el árbol en donde marcamos nuestros nombres, al menos eso me traería dulces recuerdos la nieve no me permitía moverme con facilidad y el hecho de que siempre olvido los guantes me congelaba las manos.

La nieve cae como aquella vez y me llena de una intensa nostalgia.

Pero no importa si debo dormir en este sitio por el resto de mis días solo para encontrarte no me importara, deseo verte una vez mas, aunque ya no me recuerdes, aunque tu estés con otra persona, solo deseo saber que estas bien.

El frío me cala hasta los huesos, e intento calentar mis manos, pero un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, alguien corre hacia mi, acaso un ladrón aprovechándose de la oscuridad.

Pero mi sorpresa es mayor cuando me topo con aquellos ojos azules, aquella mirada tan dulce que me enamoro y de la cual hacia latir mi corazón con tal rapidez que sentía se saldría en cualquier momento.

-Hinata- es lo único que escucho de tus labios mis lagrimas salen sin control y sin importar mi maldita timidez me abalanzo sobre ti en un fuerte abrazo, si me rechaza o no ya no me importaba.

Aquel niño se había convertido en un apuesto hombre, estaba bastante alto y su cuerpo muy fornido lo pude saber aun a través de su ropa, cuanto había cambiado mi adorado Naruto.

Y sin que lo previera el me besaba con tal pasión que no supe como reaccionar mas que corresponder a aquel beso y perderme mientras los dos caíamos recostados sobre la nieve.

Soy tan feliz el lugar al que pertenezco siempre fue aquí, a su lado sin importar que contratiempos pasemos no importara mientras estemos juntos.

Mantengo contacto con mi hermana ella esta feliz por mi, y más al saber que ya es tía.

Naruto al saberlo se emociono tanto que abrazaba como loco a cuanta persona pasaba a nuestro lado, y eso me ponía feliz, el saber que me amaba y que la llegada de nuestras niñas fue bien recibida.

Han pasado cinco años desde nuestro reencuentro, veo tantos cambios en nosotros ahora mas maduros podemos darle un mejor futuro a nuestras hijas.

Por supuesto las llevamos a aquel parque el cual amamos tanto, seguramente ellas encontraran la estación que amaran con el tiempo.

Ese parque no cambia con los años, se mantiene igual seguramente los sentimientos de sus visitantes es lo que les da ese toque especial que conquista.

He vuelto a olvidar los guantes, no se porque siempre lo hago, será acaso el hecho de que siempre calientas mis manos con las tuyas y sea como una niña consentida, tal vez sea eso o puede ser otra cosa, ni yo misma podría explicarlo.

Vemos a nuestras hijas jugar con el pequeño Itachi, el cual es idéntico a Sasuke de niño, espero que no terminen como algunas niñas que recuerdo, pero al ser hijas tuyas no creo que llegue a pasar, son igual o mas traviesas que tu.

Ries al verlas y me hace feliz, ya que no puedo pedir nada mas puesto que tengo la felicidad aquí mismo.

Seguramente pasaremos muchos días aquí presenciando cada estación, seguramente ellas encontraran a su persona especial, pero al menos para mi el invierno seguirá siendo la estación que mas amare hasta el final de mis días.

Puesto que aquí fue donde te conocí, aquí fue donde hicimos muchas promesas, donde nos despedimos y volvimos a encontrarnos.

Donde podemos pasar un sin fin de navidades todos juntos, celebrando el hecho de tenernos el uno al otro.

Y recordando aquella promesa en el frío invierno.

Mientras la nieve cae.

**Hola a todos estoy toda desvelada y con una apariencia que espantaría hasta al más valiente, además de que les había dicho que no subiría nada hasta el próximo año, pero esto es un caso especial.**

**Hay una chica la cual le dejaremos en "María" la cual tengo el gusto de haber conocido en este sitio y nos comunicamos por email, en este momento esta pasando por una situación muy fuerte y me ha pedido de favor que le hiciera una historia a manera de dedicatoria.**

**La verdad ahorita no tengo muchas ideas para algo largo, pero entendiendo su situación y recordando algunas experiencias y demás se me ha ocurrido algo acorde, espero que esto sea de su agrado y le guste ya que es lo que mas deseo en este momento.**

**También me pidió continuar con el one-shot de Mientras la nieve cae.**

**Pero tampoco se me ha ocurrido como hacerlo, la verdad toda esta semana ha sido demasiado pesada para mi, no he podido dormir mucho por algunas cuestiones familiares y eso no ayuda mucho a mis ideas, pero hice un gran esfuerzo y aunque de verdad en estos momentos me gustaría estar en mi linda cama he preferido cumplir lo que le prometí a esta chica.**

**Espero que no me lo tomen a mal y me disculpo si esto llegara a molestar a alguna persona.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer algo como esto, esta pequeña historia es la que al parecer ha gustado más de mis historias cortas.**

**Ahora si me despido y nos vemos el próximo año.**


End file.
